It ends tonight sasusaku oneshot
by Cristalee
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura met on the night he left. What really happened? Musical fanfic


_**(AN: The song is called It ends tonight by The-All American Rejects)**_

* * *

-Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…

Her voice was pledging but she knew he wouldn't back down. His decision was made long before they even met.

But she wouldn't surrender without fighting.

**Your subtleties**  
**They strangle me**  
**I can't explain myself at all.**

-You said that you would stay with me until I die... And you would protect me...You lied to us Sasuke.

**And all the wants**

-Is vengeance really that important to you?

**And all the needs**  
**All I don't want to need at all.**

**The walls start breathing**  
**My mind's unweaving**

"Sakura, I'm really sorry."

He tried to mask the hurt in his voice so that it could be easier for both of them to go their separate ways.

**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**  
**A weight is lifted**  
**On this evening**

-I have to go, you wouldn't understand it.

**I give the final blow.**

-Goodbye.

**When darkness turns to light,**

**It ends tonight**  
**It ends tonight.**

-No! This will not end this way! I won't let you!

**A falling star**  
**Least I fall alone.**

-It's my fault, I bounded too much with both of you. I didn't excepted nothing to be this way.

**I can't explain what you can't explain.**

-Don't leave me!

Sasuke couldn't bear to look into her eyes. The mix of hate, pain, love and the tears washing her face gave him too much pain. It would make him want to stay with her rather than leave. But he had to, it was the purpose of his life.

**You're finding things that you didn't know**  
**I look at you with such disdain**

**The walls start breathing**  
**My mind's unweaving**

-I love you! – She yelled. – I thought you loved me too.

**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**  
**A weight is lifted**

-You are a smart girl, you ought to know by now that loving me, or even being with me, is dangerous.

**On this evening**  
**I give the final blow.**

-You won't change my mind.

**When darkness turns to light**  
**It ends tonight,**

-I will never be the same! I have friends and family but without you it just seems worthless! I thought we were your new family! Aren't you happy with us? Aren't you happy with me?

**It ends tonight.**  
**Just a little insight won't make this right**

**It's too late to fight**

-It's too late to fight, you won't win this argument.

**It ends tonight,**  
**It ends tonight.**

"Sakura...thank you for all that you did to me..."

**Now I'm on my own side**  
**It's better than being on your side**  
**It's my fault when you're blind**

-Thank you.

**It's better that I see it through your eyes**

-I can't… you'll just suffer more…

Sakura was losing her strength to fight. She was feeling weak and powerless and the tears were blurring her mind and eyes.

**All these thoughts locked inside**  
**Now you're the first to know**

-You should know why I'm doing this.

Sasuke didn't want to think about her. He tried to fight it every single day of his life since he met her but it was too much to handle. She was distracting him from what he needed to do.

**When darkness turns to light**  
**It ends tonight,**  
**It ends tonight.**  
**Just a little insight won't make this right**  
**It's too late to fight**  
**It ends tonight,**  
**It ends**

**When darkness turns to light**  
**It ends tonight,**

-I'll die without you! – She yelled using all her remaining strength.

**It ends tonight.**

Sasuke just walked away.

**Just a little insight won't make this right**  
**It's too late to fight**  
**It ends tonight,**  
**It ends tonight.**

-You won't. Goodbye.

**When darkness turns to light,**

**It ends tonight.**

-No! – she screamed and jumped of her bed. She soon realized that she was sound sleeping all night and that it was just a dream.

"More of a nightmare." – she thought.

She rubber her eyes just to be sure.

After checking the hours she got up, took her of her personal hygiene, got dressed and left home for another training with her team.

When she got to the bridge Naruto was the first waiting. Kakashi's absence was normal due to his delays but Sasuke was a punctual man.

Naruto looked at her with surprise and red eyes.

-Naruto, what happened? – she asked.

-Don't you know yet? Sasuke's missing, he… he betrayed the village.


End file.
